


Pancakes Shouldn't Taste Like That

by nancypants (cah_avengers)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lmao pete is a terrible cook, morning after some crazy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/nancypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to be cute and romantic and make breakfast for Pietro...turns out he's terrible at following recipes. Okay so this was originally going to be the follow-up to my smut fic but continuity errors, so this is a stand alone fluff oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes Shouldn't Taste Like That

“Oh my god, will you wake up already, lazy ass?” Peter poked Pietro’s cheek and Pietro groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

“Mm-mm I require at least ten hours of sleep.”

Peter sighed and pulled the blankets from the bed. “Come on, I’m trying to be cute and romantic and make you breakfast after…last night.” His cheeks warmed upon thinking back over the events of their night.

“Fiiiiiine.” Pietro sat up and stretched before snatching Peter’s hand and pulling him down onto the bed. He leaned over Peter, whose cheeks became steadily pinker, and smiled down at him. “Morning.”

“I’m uh…making pancakes…I hope you don’t mind that I kinda went through your fridge and cabinets to figure out where everything—“

He was silenced with a kiss and he sighed, tangling his fingers in Pietro’s hair.

“Don’t mind at all….As long as the pancakes are good.”

“Well, I don’t cook much so I can’t exactly promise anything…”

* * *

 

The pancakes would not be good, Pietro realized as he sat on the kitchen island and watched Peter attempt to flip the lumpy mass of batter on the skillet.

“Oh, shoot…let that one cook too long…” When Peter had finally managed to slip the spatula under the pancake and turn it over, he revealed a blackened pancake face.

Pietro held back a laugh as Peter trashed the ruined flapjack and scooped some more batter onto the pan. “Yeah, maybe a bit.”

Peter glanced back at Pietro over his shoulder and did a double take when he realized he was biting his lip to keep from laughing. “Hey! It’s your fault that one burned. You distracted me when I should have been flipping it. So stop laughing, asshole.”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. No laughing.”

Peter nodded, satisfied, and turned back to his pancakes-in-progress.

Most of the flapjacks turned out either burnt or undercooked, but one pancake turned out perfectly, an even golden brown on both sides. Peter was far too proud of that one pancake, decorating it nicely on a plate with butter, maple syrup, and whipped cream, then placing it ceremoniously in front of Pietro on the dining table.

“Voila. Doesn’t that look awesome, or what?”

Pietro chuckled and poured himself a glass of milk. “Looks wonderful, Pete. Now let’s see if it tastes as good as it looks.”

He made a big show about taking the first bite of the lovingly prepared meal, then his face contorted awkwardly before he forced it down his throat.

Peter’s self-satisfied grin fell into an expression of confusion and he began to cut a piece off of his own pancake to see what could have possibly caused Pietro to make that face. “What’s that face for? I followed the recipe; it should taste just like a normal pancake…”

“Uhm...that’s…Peter, how much salt did you put into the batter?”

Before Peter could take a bite, he paused to remember the recipe. “Well, the recipe called for two tablespoons, I think…but I doubled everything because I figured we’d both be pretty hungry after last night…”

Pietro closed his eyes and sighed. The recipe he had used was the same one stuck to the side of the fridge by a Big Ben magnet, and Pietro knew it very well. “Peter, the recipe called for two tablespoons of _sugar_ …and only half a _teaspoon_ of salt.”

“Oh…” Peter lowered his fork, his mind changed about tasting his creation. He was disappointed…and a bit embarrassed that he had screwed up so royally when he had wanted so badly to impress Pietro.

After seeing Peter’s reaction to the culinary failure, Pietro decided he had to fix the situation. “You know what? It’s all right. They’ll just be savory pancakes and we can put, uh...” He hopped up and yanked the fridge open before rifling through it for a few ingredients. He turned to give Peter a reassuring smile, holding up the carton of eggs and a stick of butter. “I’ll make a butter sauce and it’ll actually work with the salty…pancakes. I think…Well, whatever. It’ll be an experiment, and all good recipes start out as experiments in the kitchen.”

Peter smiled and spun around in his chair to watch Pietro, obviously an at least halfway decent cook, get to work.

The speedster moved too quickly for Peter’s eyes to follow, and in only a minute and a handful of seconds, the sauce was ready. Pietro discarded the two pancakes they had started with, and dropped another one on a clean plate for each of them. He gave Peter the next best pancake and opted for one of the burnt specimens. He poured a generous serving of sauce on each of their pancakes, hoping it would disguise the awful, salty pancake flavor.

“You think it’ll be any good?” Peter asked while he once again cut off a bite sized piece of pancake.

Pietro shrugged, honestly unsure how his little experiment would turn out. “Guess I’m about to find out.” He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing…this time the task only a tiny bit less difficult than the first time.

Before he could hear Pietro’s verdict, Peter took a bite as well, pleasantly shocked that it wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. “Hey, it’s not _too_ bad…”

Pietro watched, intrigued, as he watched Peter eat a few more bites. Maybe he was just so hungry that the pancakes genuinely tasted all right to him. But, instead of saying another word, Pietro began to muscle down the rest of his pancake, and even made his way through another one so Pete would be happy that that the breakfast wasn’t a total disaster. He smiled watching as Peter finished his third pancake and began to look through the fridge for something more to eat. Clearly his metabolism was way up there almost on the same level as Pietro’s.

He really liked Peter. And if Pietro had to pretend to enjoy some very shitty pancakes to save Peter from feeling like an idiot, then it was well worth it. And besides, the pancakes weren’t _completely_ inedible.


End file.
